1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity detecting device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
A physical quantity detecting device that detects a physical quantity, such as an angular velocity or acceleration, using a vibrating element, such as a crystal oscillator (piezoelectric vibrator) or Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) oscillator, is known.
For example, as an angular velocity detecting device for detecting the rotational angular velocity of the rotating system, a vibrating gyro sensor using a piezoelectric element, such as a crystal oscillator, is built into various electronic apparatuses, and is used for car navigation, hand shake detection at the time of imaging, and the like.
For example, a vibrating gyro sensor disclosed in JP-A-11-72334 or JP-A-2010-54404 has been proposed.
However, in a known physical quantity detecting device, such as the vibrating gyro sensor disclosed in JP-A-11-72334 or JP-A-2010-54404, some of a plurality of detection electrodes provided in a vibrating element are grounded, and optimal connection between the vibrating element and the detection circuit to increase detection sensitivity has hardly been considered. Since a change in charge (electric potential) due to the piezoelectric phenomenon occurs near the interface between the crystal and the electrode, charge corresponding to the angular velocity may also be detected from the electrode that is grounded in the related art. From the result of the experiment, it could be seen that the charge was also obtained from the electrode grounded in the related art.